undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy (Unknown Nightmare)
"''But it wasn't that he died... it's that before he died, he had to do something nobody should do. And I caused that.'"'' —Andy to Ava , talking about Sam. Andy was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the second and third seasons. Pre-Apocalypse Andy and Joe worked on a machine to bring Andy's wife back to life. Joe tampered with it, causing it to affect all of the world. Andy blames himself for what happened. Joe lied to Andy, swapping chemo pills that he was giving his wife with something else, which ended up killing her. Post-Apocalypse ''Season 2'' He is one of the people who have to pass their test. He is the only one to protect Charlie, thinking he could be useful. He stays with the group when the move on through the building. He is almost killed by Walter, but Charlie saves him. He proves his loyalty to Charlie by killing his undead wife and saving Charlie with Sean's help. They eventually find Henry's house and stay there. Andy kept a bag of heroin from Jack's test, and continues to stare at the heroin. Andy confesses to Charlie that he caused the outbreak with Joe. They go to turn off the machine, but when they do, it turns back on, being controlled from outside the lab. ---- ''Season 3''''' Andy and Charlie stick together, voting to find Dave's group. The stay on a highway the first night. When Andy wakes up, he runs out side and throws up. He takes out the bag of heroin, but puts it away. When they find Southfalls, he helps Charlie when they go to the meeting. That's where Joe reveals that he caused Andy's wife's death. When Sam comes back, they go to the third lab, planning to blow it up. Sam sacrifices himself, feeling guilty over what he had to do when he was away. Andy felt more guilty, feeling like he caused it. When Charlie is taken, Sean and Andy try to find Joe's town. Andy comes across an undead baby, but doesn't have the heart to put it down. They make it to the town, and Andy's shocked when Charlie agrees to go in for surgery for a tumor in his brain. During the surgery, Andy goes outside, throwing the heroin into the ocean, giving up the last thing that was keeping him down. A month later, lives in Southfalls and is happy to see Charlie and Rachel back. After Emily is found undead, Andy joins the group to turn off the machine, but they fail and Joe catches them. Rachel is murdered in front of them when they fail to turn off the machine. Charlie and Sean go to Joe's town and get the code. The machine is turned off and Andy goes back to Southfalls. When Sean returns to Southfalls, he had to explain to them that Charlie was dead. Joe called Sean, trying to boast about killing Charlie, but Sean lies to him telling him that they destroyed the machine, but they only turned it off. The battle commences, and Andy leaves to find Joe. Sean fights with them for a while, but sneaks out to follow Andy. After Joe strangles Andy to death, Sean shoots him in the back, mortally wounding him. Joe says that he is Sean test, trying to get him to let him live. Sean ignores him, shooting him in the head. Sean attempts CPR on Andy, the same thing he did with Charlie. Andy comes back to life, and is helped up by Sean. Andy kicks Joe's body off the cliff, and Andy heads back to the group, who are now out of Southfalls. They go to a city and are allowed in as citizens, and the machine is fully off. 4 years later, Andy is working as a physicist, and he is with the group when they go to the graveyard. He puts a bird on Charlie's grave. Personality Andy is a nice person, sticking up for Charlie. He tries to calm people down once arguments start. Relationships Charlie Fisher Charlie and Andy became friends in the building. Charlie saved his life when Walter tried to kill him. Andy saved Charlie's life, and they stick together after the tests are over. Andy is upset when Charlie dies, and puts a paper bird on his grave. Joe Joe and Andy were partners before the apocalypse, they built a machine to bring Andy's wife back to life. Joe tampered with it, causing it to affect all of the world. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of the undead Trivia *He had a drug problem before the outbreak, this is hinted throughout seasons 2 and 3 when he looks at the heroin bag. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters